A Bit of A Confession
by Kagaya Daydreams
Summary: We've been close friends for some time now. But... I want to be more than that, how will he react to how I feel? I know I'm testing very dangerous waters. I can deal with rejection, but not from him. Ah...I don't know what to do anymore!


**Just a cutesy fluffy type fic with some smuttiness. I wasn't sure whether this would be classified as T or M so I just went along with M.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>World meetings are the most boring place you could ever be... well to me it is. The other nations could disagree with my statement, some of them attend solely to see who would get into a fight that day. Though, I digress, it's extremely entertaining to watch two grown nations (and when I say grown, I mean <em>way <em>over 100 years old.)

You'd think that being around so long you'd begin to understand how the world works (literally,) but somehow, it became the complete opposite.

Why, you ask?

I don't know. It's an absolute mystery to me.

Bottom line, everyone is always too loud, or as America usually tells me, "Those who aren't loud, aren't heard."

Why can't there be just one meeting where things actually get accomplished? Is that too much to ask?

I sighed loudly and let my head fall on the table of the conference room. It's not like anybody would call me out on it.

Germany was running the meeting, as usual. Things were actually running smoothly for a change, France and England weren't at each others throats, Greece was sleeping quietly next to Japan, or passed out, I wasn't sure, his current state of economy wasn't really the best right now.

It probably wouldn't be long until everything became complete chaos, it was almost lunchtime after all, that's when the nations got riled up the most.

"I'm hungry," Kumanaji pawed my leg.

Did I name him? Or did I just find him and he came with a name? Personally, I'm leaning towards the second theory, because I couldn't remember his name to save my life...

"Not now, it's not lunchtime!" I told him in a normal volume. Like I said, I wouldn't be called out on it.

"Mattie, dude, are you seriously still talking to that stuffed bear of yours?" Alfred poked me on the arm.

Well, it was more of a death jab than a poke, considering my brother absolutely did NOT know his own strength. According to England, when he was still a colony, America flung a full-grown male bison without breaking a sweat. Or realizing that wasn't normal for any child in any shape, way, or form.

...don't get me wrong, I'm not a complete wimp and from what I've been told, I'm a menace when hockey season comes around. The nations notice me just a bit more when it's over and they always seemed a bit - what would be a good way to put it?-

...uneasy?

Yep, that's one way to put it.

Anyways, I explained to Alfred for the nth time that Kuma (yeah, that's easier to remember) was not stuffed, but a real, live, unusually hungry polar bear who bites if he's not fed enough.

I thought that Alfred could probably relate to him.

"It's time for a brief lunch break, everyone meet back here at exactly 2:30." Germany closed his portfolio and headed toward the door. Italy bounced behind him shortly after.

I've never asked anyone this, but is Italy, Germany's pet? Or secretary of some sort? I'm not very sociable, and things like international relationships (and I mean between nations, not their bosses,) so most of my knowledge comes from either France or Alfred-

...they weren't very reliable sources, I digress, but if you find out another person that will actually take the time and LISTEN, please be sure to tell me.

"Matt! I'm leavin' with Artie, okay?" Alfred beamed and left before I could even fathom to say the words, 'good and 'bye.'

The conference room was empty, just the way I liked it. It always looked better this way, no one in here, sunlight streaming in through the windows... it was really nice.

Before you say anything, no I'm not going to just stay in here by myself until it's time for everyone to come back.

Though maybe a little while longer...

"...German beer's za beszt..." A voice mumbled from the back of the room.

I shrieked softly and turned around, though I sighed in relief when I found out that it was just Prussia. The albino ex-nation was fast asleep. His silvery hair and abnormally pale skin seemed to be -what's a good word to use?- enhanced tenfold.

It might have well been glistening in the sunlight... it was sparkling like diamonds were embedded and-

AM I QUOTING TWILIGHT?

Maybe I should lay off (or cut my intake of) maple syrup, just for 24 hours...

Or 2-4 hours.

In recent months we'd become friends, he's a nice guy. I don't understand why some people say it's hard to be around him.

...

Okay, so I had a bit of a crush on him. It was pretty well hidden, since I was all invisible to the majority of the world and all...

Plus, if I told Alfred about it, he'd probably go into "protective-older-brother-with-a-variety-of-guns-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-use-them-on-you-for-target-practice" mode.

And THAT would not be good.

For me.

"Mattie..." that embarrassing (but endearing nonetheless) nickname left his lips.

Ah, he's awake.

The-

Uh...

I'm going with Prussian, okay?

So the Prussian immediately stood up from the table when, well... I think it's because he realized everyone was gone. I wonder... was I blushing, yet? I mean, he was the object of my (probably one-sided) affection. I felt my cheeks, and sure enough they were burning. Quite noticeably, even for me.

WHY?

"Whoa, are you sick? Why're you so red?" Prussia slid a palm over my forehead.

My personal space was just shot by a metaphorical and random semi-automatic.

"I can't tell like this, hold on a moment..." Prussia placed his hand on my cheeks and tapped my his forehead against mine. "You're even warmer."

Whose fault is that!

Agh, I can't take this anymore! My first instinct was to run, very really fast.

Italian fast.

What? The Vargas brothers ran very fast!

So I ran, though I soon came to regret that move because I ran straight into my brother.

...

Crap.

I could see it in his eyes, he was already jumping to conclusions. This is how Alfred saw it, because I know him just that well:

_Prussia: *country accent* Knawk Knawk!_

_Me: *timid and innocent* Who's there?_

_Prussia: Vital regions!_

_Me: Vital regions, who?_

_Prussia: I'm totally going to take your vital regions!_

_Me: Eh?_

Then I get tackled, almost raped, then somehow miraculously escape.

And here I am.

Of course that didn't happen, Alfred knows that didn't happen (somewhere in that brain of his) but he got suspicious immediately.

"What did you do to my little brother?" Alfred asked, his eyes narrowed.

Let me repeat that lovely word I uttered before...

Crap.

((((~...~))))

I could tell you how I managed to pry Alfred off Prussia when they began fighting, but that would be way too long of a story. Actually, I'd rather forget what happened, so I'll just start where I brought Prussia back to my house.

No.

Before you think of anything perverted, just no.

I gave him first aid, for the cuts he received from the fight earlier.

No groping.

No hugging.

Or exchange of saliva.

Not that I would mind that happening, but y'know you can't just jump someone an expect them to like it! I mean, if Prussia just jumped and started undressing me at a tortuously slow rate, that would be rape!

Though France says, "_It's not rape if you like it_."

...

I blame France for my semi-perverted mind.

"You're awesome for doing this, Mattie." Prussia snapped me out of my inner monologue. "How about I take you out for drinks as thanks?"

((((~...~))))

You'd think that with the people/nations I associate with, I'd drink every time I could wrap my fingers around a bottle, right?

But I don't, and I haven't. I've never stepped foot inside a bar, pub, or whatever, nor have I ever tasted alcohol.

Ever.

I let Prussia order for me, letting him no that I've never had a drop of alcohol. He just smirked -should I be worried?- at me, got a frothy mug of beer for himself, and he got me Vodkatini.

A mixture of the word vodka and martini. Well, people are beginning to get creative with words now aren't they.

Wasn't vodka that drink that Russia had every meeting? He drank it like it wasn't anything, so I'm guessing that it isn't that strong, the Russian even described it as…

Russian water?

That was very kind of Prussia, he knew acknowledged that I was a newbie. The bartender gave us our beverages and began to clean the glasses.

Wait let me elaborate.

When I say, the bartender "_handed" _us our drinks, I mean he slammed them down in front of us with a low growl.

And when I say he began to "_clean the glasses", _what I actually mean is he spit into a martini glass -I inwardly cringed at this- and began to wipe it with the end of his shirt, which was dirty by the way.

I accidentally made eye contact with him and he grimaced or smiled, I couldn't tell.

Either way, it would scare even the fiercest man alive.

Prussia had already downed his first mug of beer and was already in the process of getting another one.

Though I still hadn't touched my vodka. I stared at the clear liquid… it was an entire bottle too! It really must not taste like anything at all. I sighed, picked up the bottle and took a huge gulp of then set it down almost immediately.

Maple! Too strong! TOO STRONG!

"My throat's burning, bleh!" I spluttered and wiped my mouth with my red hoodie. That bitter taste was still in my mouth and I immediately grabbed Prussia's beer and drank it all down, trying to rid myself of it. I slammed the mug back down on the counter.

Prussia laughed raucously at my little display, making me blush.

My God, that was embarrassing.

It was in this moment that my thoughts began to get cloudy and muddled, was this the feeling of being wasted? I didn't only had like two drinks!

And one of them wasn't even mine!

Hey… being drunk kinda feels nice… y'know?

"Hey, Prussia…screw what anyone says… I'm a freakin' great nation, right?" I asked. "I mean… when the entire world runs outta pancake mix, I bet you all the money in my bank account, that they'd be cryin' to Canada about it!"

"Aaaaand…. I think it's time for me to take you home. Man, I wanted to get smashed tonight!" Prussia stood up from his stool and grabbed my hand.

"Home? No way! I'm not leavin' you can't make me! I'll just hide in the ball pit, you wouldn't be able to find me."

A ball pit is the absolute best place you could hide! Plus those nice plastic balls always told you when someone was coming so you could run..

No sexual connotations in that sentence, no siree.

((((~...~))))

"Don't wanna go to bed, I'm not sleepy!" I whined.

Honestly, I'm not a little kid, and it's _my _house so it's _my _rules. I'm a grown adult who can think rationally for himself!

And I don't wanna go to bed!

"Mattie, it's obvious you can't hold your liquor, plus you're gonna have what feels like a near-death experience in the morning, so I suggest you get some sleep. But, it won't be as bad since I already gave you some water and an aspirin."

I gripped his shirt when he turned around. This caused him to lose his footing and he fell onto my bed with an 'oof.'

"I don't want to die! I haven't kissed you yet!"

Near-death experience? I don't like the sound of that. At all.

Prussia rolled over, hovering over me. His piercing red eyes gazed into mine, it was like I stated the obvious.

Which I probably did.

"Hmm… little Mattie wants a kiss from the awesome Prussia?"

It wouldn't do me any good to cover to keep what little of the secret about my crush on Prussia was left. I sat up and pushed my skewed glasses back into place. There was no going back at this point, it was now or never.

But I don't know how this will affect-

"I want…more than just a kiss."

I said it!

Prussia fell onto my chest, I didn't think he would react that quickly!

"I'm hungry."

A white ball of fur climbed on the albino's head and rested there.

Kuma!

Talk about bad timing!

Prussia got up slowly, letting Kuma slide off. I thought he would jump off the bed and go foraging in the refrigerator like he usually does, but instead he just circled the bed and splayed himself out on the pillow next to me.

He's so lazy!

"Hey Kumajirou!" Prussia greeted him and scratched my pet bear behind his ear.

…

Am I being ignored again!

((((~...~))))

Weird… I don't have a hangover. Looking at the sun, however, makes my head throb ever so slighty, but not to the point that I'd have to take medicine

I can't move?

Why?

I soon realized that I'm immobilized by something warm, that wasn't Kuma.

Prussia was sleeping in my bed!

With his arms around my waist, no less! I could feel his short silvery hair mixing with mine, his breath ghosting over my neck. It felt really…nice.

"Morning, Mattie." Prussia tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him. This was about the time I realized that the albino wasn't wearing a shirt.

Cue a rapid heartbeat and a blush that began to creep up my face.

"Morning, Mattie. How are you feeling?"

My God, could his voice _be _any lower?

"Um… good. I don't have a headache… but-"

"What is it?"

"Why do you have your shirt off?"

I felt Prussia release his hold on me and sat up. "Hm? Oh, well it's kinda uncomfortable to sleep in a shirt… so I just took it off."

"That makes sense." I laughed nervously. This feeling in the air couldn't be anything but awkward, but I don't know why.

Did something happen last night?

I seriously can't remember anything that happened, but judging by the weird feeling that I have, I probably said something embarrassing.

"It was…unawesome of me to not give you an immediate reply last night. I…um" I detected a bit of hesitance in his voice, I was still facing opposite of him, what's more, I don't know what he was talking about.

I rolled over and stared at him, he was obviously flustered about something.

What did he mean about immediate reply?

About what?

"You're an awesome guy-" Prussia continued, "and lately, I don't consider you a friend to me."

Cue a knife to my heart.

"Honestly, you've never seemed like a friend."

Just stick the knife in further and _twist_ it why don't you!

"I'd say it was love at first sight."

Eh!

Stupid blood! Why is it that you like to live in my face! I have a brain that's in dire need of some right about now!

"Mattie?" Prussia tilted my chin up and observed my scarlet face. He was doing this on purpose, he _had _to be.

I mean, it was still too early in the morning for someone to be this sensual. Prussia leaned over and pressed his lips against mine.

Don't laugh, but… honestly… this is my first real kiss.

Ever.

But what am I supposed to do now? Should I start something or just wait.

I took a third option…

I simply, responded by pressing my lips against his. He licked my lips, sending shivers throughout my body, I think it was a reflex of some sort when I parted my mouth.

"Ha-ah…" I let a moan escape when he began to trail his tongue against my neck. It was such a foreign feeling…

I wanted to get used to something like this.

"I love you." Prussia whispered against my neck, I couldn't help but shudder when his breath collided my wet skin.

"M-me…too, I l-love you- ah…" It was getting increasingly difficult to reply to anything…since he was sliding a calloused hand under my hoodie. His other hand was busy unzipping my jeans.

And here I was… doing absolutely nothing.

What am I supposed to do?

Ah…he's licking my chest. My vision's seriously going hazy and I've noticed that my breathing is becoming uneven.

"Mattie…is this…your first time?" Prussia looked up at me, his eyes were a deeper shade of red than usual, filled with lust, the intense look he gave me only increased the arousal I was feeling.

"N-no it's not… but it has been a while."

He captured my lips in one more searing kiss before removing my both my underwear and pants in one swift move. Being naked at this moment was beyond embarrassing, I closed my legs unconsciously, blushing brighter than ever.

Prussia laughed lightly, "Listen Matthew, don't worry. We're lovers now, right?"

Hm?

L-lovers?

Me and Prussia?

I couldn't help but giggle, letting it begin as a soft chuckle, then like a maniac.

"Lovers, eh? That's sounds nice." I sat up and with a bit of confidence I kissed him on the lips, licking them a bit when I pulled back. "Be gentle with me won't you?"

"Of course, that's the only way the awesome me would do it." Prussia grinned and laid me back onto the bed.

I smiled back. I think this would be the start of a great relationship.

But... I still wonder what he meant about whatever happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... I've shirked my other fic duties to write this oneshot!<strong>

**But I'm working diligently on the other upcoming fic stories on my profile page, so the readers won't have too long of a wait per chapter in the near future.**


End file.
